


For You To Know

by Sebongie_Carrot179



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), UNINE (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebongie_Carrot179/pseuds/Sebongie_Carrot179
Summary: Zhenning and MingMing went out for their first year anniversary. They had their plan for a short date but if only things went according to plan after meeting Jun and Minghao there...
Relationships: Li Zhenning/Yao Mingming, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yao Mingming (Idol Producer)
Kudos: 9





	1. I Only Had To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here so if this is really really bad, I'm sorry

04 March, 2020

It's been exactly one year since Zhenning confessed his feeling to MingMing. It took some time for MingMing to reveal his feelings as well but at the end everything went positive. They had to be secretive, only some of their close friends knew about their relationship. 

It was a cold day in Shanghai. They decided to go to the favorite cafe of Zhenning and just come home to cuddle as Unine had a tight schedule and both of them were really tired. Things started off simply. Started from the beginning the way MingMing dressed put a flame in Zhenning's heart, he wondered how he's gonna handle the whole day without showering MingMing with love.

One time they're holding hands, one time arms are being linked and then one time small kisses were being stolen.  
Before entering the cafe, Zhenning suddenly asked "Do you wanna go and look at some clothes first? Probably after that we can come here?"  
"Hmm, if you say so" MingMing replied holding his boyfriend's hands tightly as he notices they were cold. Zhenning started blushing light shade of pink. "Okay~ Oh! Xiaoba!" Zhenning exclaimed as soon as he saw Minghao behind MingMing. Zhenning just went straight to him and MingMing just looked. "Xiaoba!" Zhenning called Minghao. "Oh! Zhenning, MingMing!" Minghao said smiling suddenly seeing Zhenning and MingMing. 

For a moment Jun got happy seeing Minghao's friend but seeing the familier face behind the boy bought back painful memories.

The memories of being left heartbroken. MingMing didn't mean to hurt him obviously but he just couldn't bear the harsh treatment of their company. It must've been so hard on him and yet Jun couldn't do anything...

Jun sees as his boyfriend hugs both of the boys in front of him. MingMing looked at him for a while and then looked away. Minghao found this weird as he knew Jun and MingMing were very close during pre-debut times. He looked back and forth at both of them and just brushed it off thinking it might be cause it's been long since the last time they met. "Would you two like to have a cup of coffee with us?" Zhenning asked excitedly. Oh how much Jun and MingMing wanted to die that time. "Is it okay with you two?" Minghao asked just to be assured the couple is comfortable with that. "I don't see a problem with that" Zhenning said and MingMing simply nodded. Minghao looked at Jun, meaning he wanted an answer. "Uhh...I-I okay–"

The four of them went inside. The familiar quiet and wooden cafe with smell of coffee, slightly decorated with fairy lights here and there brings memories in MingMing's mind. The memory of first date with Zhenning here, the memory of being the only to come here with Zhenning during qcyn days and the only one getting to know about the secret tears of Zhenning. 

Zhenning excused himself from the four of them to go get orders of their coffees while MingMing sits across Jun and Minghao on the same table as them. He knew about Jun's relationship with Minghao now and so did the two in front of him knew about him and Zhenning. He looks at the happy couple. They simply whisper things to each other and laugh among themselves. MingMing remembers when he was like Minghao with Jun. Those days with Jun where only two of them laughed and cried. He truly did love him back then. But fate drifted them apart. Minghao is now Jun's one and only. MingMing's thoughts were interrupted by the quick peck and sweet smile Zhenning gave him. "Why did I think about those stuffs? I shouldn't think about the past now that I'm in love with Zhenning..." He thought to himself. He feels guilty to think about Jun as he realizes how much he truly loves Zhenning now. Jun is his past but he can't let it ruin his present.  
Especially not when he knows neither of Zhenning or Minghao knew about his and Jun's past relationship.

MingMing definitely is happy with Zhenning now and so is Jun with Minghao. There was no doubt in any of the case. But somewhere in Jun's heart he thought about MingMing once again. He looks at his love Minghao, the person is happily talking to his friends then looks at MingMing. He looks pale and is quiet as he ever was. "He didn't change" Jun thought to himself. Jun and MingMing were incredibly quiet as it was very awkward. Minghao saw the discomfort in their eyes. "Was it really that bad of an idea?" Minghao asked himself. Zhenning kept on talking about Unine's practice and schedules.

Jun couldn't really bear it. The word "practice" hits him hard as he remembers about the days he practiced late nights with only MingMing next to him. He remembers confessing to MingMing after one practice night since MingMing was never the type of person to confess in the first place. He remembers their first kiss and the smile afterwards. Just some years after splitting, they met up, more like accidentally met on the final day of Qcyn but probably only because he was there for Minghao. They didn't talk, not even a single "hello".

"Do you wanna talk to me outside for a while?" Jun asked MingMing suddenly.

To be continued...


	2. Your Words Are Not Justified

"How's everything?" Jun asked MingMing. Both of them went outside to talk. Minghao and Zhenning were left inside, both of thinking it would be a good chance for the old friends to catch up. 

"Doing alright" MingMing simply answered and stopped. Cold wind kept passing by and neither of them uttered a word for the next five minutes. Jun can't believe this is the same MingMing with whom he had so many things to share 8 years ago. They don't talk. Just silence, it's not comfortable in this way. MingMing inhaled deeply and asked, "Do you think we should tell them about us?" Before Jun could say something MingMing went on "I know it's not the best time but they need to know. It's for the betterment for both of our relationships" MingMing finally looked at Jun and it seemed like Jun didn't want to say what he wanted to say a while ago. Silence again.

"It's not for us JunHui, it's to protect Zhenning and Minghao. You and I both know we can't hide it forever. They think we were only bestfriends before but is it okay to hide the truth from our beloved ones?"  
Jun hated this. He knew how right MingMing is. He still didn't dare to look at MingMing. "You're right... I—I u-understand...what you mean" Jun replied in a soft tone. He was stuttering. He knew he couldn't hide or lie about his past relationship with MingMing. Not in this life, not in this world where MingMing became good friends with Minghao. It's sad that it's been already years since this truth has been kept hidden.

Truth to be spoken, MingMing and Jun were young back then. But both of them were mature enough to understand the depth of their love for each other. It was very unlike of most teenage love stories. Truly their love wasn't just hugs, kisses and cuddles. They trusted, respected and understood each other. They promised to protect each other. That promise wasn't broken by them but by their fate. Probably that promise was always meant for Minghao and Zhenning from Jun and MingMing instead.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

"I don't understand" Minghao said giving a soft laugh. Unfortunately he thought Jun was joking with him when he mentioned about his past relationship with MingMing. "Minghao, Zhenning I don't know how to say this but...this is true. MingMing and I were in a relationship once" Jun said, clearly hesitating to say but did anyways. "Ahh..." That's all Zhenning says and looks at his boyfriend. MingMing didn't dare to meet Zhenning's eyes. He just looked at his lap. "For how long MingMing?" Zhenning asked turning to his boyfriend but not looking at his face. The cafe was already quiet and their conversation was just fading and fading. "Two years" MingMing specifically answered and said no more. MingMing looks at Minghao. His eyes were closed and sighed deeply. It was a shock for him. On the other hand Jun looked at Zhenning. He ruffled his black hair in order to pretend people from seeing his wet eyes. "He's hurt" Jun thought.

"I think we should leave" Minghao said looking at Jun. "Okay" replied the older male. "Take care both of you hm?" Zhenning nodded slowly and so did MingMing. That's it, Jun and Minghao leaves the cafe in a blink of an eye. Now God knows what will MingMing do with Zhenning. He looks at his love, he's hurt and clearly in pain. "I'm sorry, I really am" MingMing whispered slowly as his voice cracks. Zhenning could feel his stress but he felt betrayed. He was lied to. He was told back in South Korea, MingMing was just "bestfriends" with Jun. "It's alright" Zhenning says as he gets up from the table holding back his tears. But MingMing could see through him. But all he could do was to follow him to the car.

Minghao looked at Jun once they were out of the cafe. Definitely both of them were not in their state of mind to talk. He doesn't wanna think about what he heard some minutes ago. He saw the old episodes of Seventeen TV. Jun and MingMing were close obviously. They played around, playfully fought with each other. They danced, sang and practiced. MingMing even learned Korean properly because Jun was there for him. Nothing looked that deep with them. Now he realizes, Jun did the exact same thing with Minghao as well. And he still does. Everyday Jun is next to him. He loves playing pranks on the younger one, loves dancing, singing and practicing next to him. Minghao understood. He was always more responsible in their group. Of course with the truth coming out he was hurt. But right at that moment he knew it was the reality and he had to accept it. He didn't see but could feel the regret in Jun's eyes. 

That's how it is, when Minghao and Jun are in a fight, they don't talk to anybody. Both of them tends to think about the reason of their fight for a time being and then apologize. Even cry on some days.  
But probably this is not the same case. Both of them knew Minghao was betrayed. Not betrayed from the relationship but by the truth.

______________________________________________

Meanwhile the ride to home was full of silence for MingMing and Zhenning. The latter kept on looking outside of the window without any sign of starting a conversation with the other. MingMing had to focus on the road so he left the situation like that. 

"Why did you stop the car?" Zhenning asked confused at MingMing. "Zhenning" MingMing said patiently. "What? Now you're not gonna start your lecture about your past relationship to me, are you? About the relationship you lied to me. About the relationship with the boyfriend of our own teacher. Cause you better don't. I don't wanna hear anything" "Zhenning hear me out please" "I said no Yao MingMing." MingMing stops as he heard his boyfriend calling out his full name. Zhenning doesn't do that unless he's either joking around or mad at him. And right now, the situation is definitely not the first one.  
"Baby please let me explain this time. I swear I'll explain every single thing clearly" MingMing tried again, this time holding Zhenning's hand. While the older male gave a look at the younger as he pushed away his hand. "Just take me home" Zhenning said in a serious tone, more like he was done with everything. MingMing was almost on the verge of crying but still did as he was told.  


Zhenning didn't wanna behave like this but he just couldn't process anything. He knew MingMing can't handle behavior like this cause he's too soft but Zhenning still didn't hold back his anger, his true emotions of that time. He felt bad for acting like this and simply he didn't wanna hurt his boyfriend. He felt heavy thinking about the day MingMing said he misses being best friends with Jun. About the day, Zhenning held his pinky finger and promised he'll be his best friend. About the day MingMing said he won't hide anything, ever. He closes his eyes and hears soft sniffles from his boyfriend next to him.

To be continued...


	3. It's Okay, It's You

Jun and Minghao barely talked to each other after the incident. Their manager tried to make them talk as they were the only ones to have promotions in China and they needed to have teamwork. Things didn't go really well though. They also had to go to South Korea together again. Day by day, instead of even trying to see the light of their fight and trying to make things clear, they only grew distant from each other. Awkward silences were created which never happened to them before.

As for as Zhenning and MingMing, it was similar but somewhere it was different. Zhenning only intentionally avoided the other. As soon as Unine wrapped up their last day of promotion, MingMing decided to take a break. He wouldn't go to practiced that much, lying to Wenhan that he's feeling sick. The day they came back home after the incident the members had no idea what happened. Later that day, Jun called Wenhan and told him everything. It was only then he realized that MingMing isn't actually sick, it's just his excuse to not meet Zhenning.  
Wenhan tried to make Zhenning talk to MingMing cause he knew if this continues, MingMing can actually fall ill from the overstress.

"He's gonna be fine Hanhan" "Oh please Shenshen don't be silly. Look at the boy already" As for that, a part of Zhenning knew Wenhan was right but how is he gonna approach the male? Wenhan held Zhenning's two hands softly and says, "Zhenning please do this. You can't wanna make a whole member of our group fall sick like this. It will a problem to our group as well as you. As the leader this is not all I want, I also want all of you to be happy, to be okay" Zhenning just simply nodded.

———————————————————

It's been a week or so since Seventeen moved into their new dorm. Everybody has their own room except Mingyu and Wonwoo share one. Some of the packages of the members were left in the living room as due to the busy schedule they couldn't unpack everything and put them in their room. After filming a episode of Going Seventeen, the performance unit was the first unit to leave the set.  
Minghao showered and got ready for bed when he thought he should bring his remaining stuffs to his room or otherwise they will stay in the living room for another week. He went out of his room to the living room when he saw Jun taking his stuffs. All of the lights were off of the whole apartment except just the small dim light above Jun's head. He thought of going back for a while but his instincts still pushed him to go forward, to Jun.

"Hao..." Minghao turned at his left to look at Jun who just called him.  
"Hm do you need anything?"  
"No, just... just wanted to call"  
"Oh"  
"Hao?" This time Jun called him again, but directly meaning he wants the other male's attention.  
"Yes?"  
"Can't we just end this here please? You know I'm sorry on top of that, if you want..." Jun stopped for a while to take a breath deeply.  
"If you want, we can break up here"  
Jun continued.

"is he being serious?" "I'm sorry about whatever happened. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I'm sorry for only thinking about me" Jun said. He was crying like a baby already. "Jun... no no no. Please don't think like that. Hey Jun" Minghao could feel the guilt right in his stomach. He should've talked to him and sort out the problem. Jun did make a mistake but he's sorry for it. He admitted he was wrong. Minghao slowly cupped one side Jun's face and started caressing. Tears were calling from his eyes as well. "Jun breathe. Breathe first. It's gonna be okay. I'm not gonna leave you. You were wrong I know and I understand why you did that. It's not like everybody is the same. You were young back then, you got scared to reveal anything to me. Not everybody has the courage or ability to do the right thing since the beginning. MingMing and you both were extremely sorry and I can feel it. Just...just don't do that again please. If you have anything bothering you, tell me about it. Let it all out. Okay? Jun sniffled and softly said, "O-kay..." "Come here" that's how Minghao finally hugged Jun after a long long time. It's warm in Minghao's embrace. It feels like home. "Do you wanna sleep with me tonight perhaps... I mean in our old dorm I slept in your room most days because I already had two roommates. It's okay if you don't want to and like... want to sleep alone" Minghao chuckled at the older male's shyness. "It's alright I wanna cuddle today anyways" 

Three days ago,  
It was Saturday, Unine went to practice as their schedule said. Another day, MingMing didn't go with them but rather went later. Furthermore he went home before other members with their manager. Zhenning thought MingMing was being really opaque to him. He tended to be all okay in front of the cameras and play as always. He seemed okay like that. But once the cameras are shut, things go back to what it is.  
Not too long after MingMing left, Zhenning wanted to go home as well. He told Wenhan, he will talk to the younger regarding the issue. 

As soon as he got the permission, he rushed to their dorm. When he reached, he went to look for MingMing. He went to the boy's room and opened the door. He saw him lying on his bed, back against the door of the room. Soft sniffles and loud breathing were heard like he was being suffocated. Zhenning slowly went to the boy as he closed the door and tiptoeing to the bed. 

Getting under the thick blanket of MingMing, he snaked his hands around the waist of the boy. His chin on top of younger's head, pulling him closer. He could hear MingMing crying as he did so. "Shh, it's okay" Zhenning says trying to comfort the other. MingMing cries even harder as he realizes what is happening. Zhenning just lets him cry all he wants. He held the other male tighter and thought about all these time he didn't say anything at that time but definitely had hurt the boy with his words and actions before. He was being rude without wanting to hear any explanation. For some reason hearing MingMing cry is enough to explain how sorry he really is. Zhenning felt pathetic. He intentionally and continuesly avoided his boyfriend. That ended up being the result of his boyfriend being all heartbroken from the top to bottom.

"I–I didn't mean–" MingMing tries to from a sentence but couldn't really. He choked on his tears and for some reason, he didn't even wanna look behind him. MingMing always seemed to be strong emotionally as he fought to be an idol for almost seven years. But in reality, he was really a child. He was really a softhearted person.  
"You don't have to say anything" Zhenning says as he realizes the other male was basically having problem in breathing, trying to talk at once. When MingMing calmed down, he turned back to see his boyfriend with red eyes. He looked so hurt. "Don't be sorry, it's alright" Zhenning whispers wiping away MingMing's tear from left cheek. He pulled the other one into a hug. There was a comforting silence between them for a while. It felt like an eternity. MingMing looked up at Zhenning from the hug and asked, with voice still broken from crying. "You're not mad anymore?" "No... I'm not. Now stop crying, you basically wet my shirt" Zhenning said chuckling softly. 

"Do you still love me?"   
"If I didn't, do you think I would've come here all the way from practice that didn't even end yet or even bother getting scolded by Hanhan?" "Oh...why did he scold you?" "Because apparently he understood how much I still love you and I can't let you go. I had to come to you. Plus I wouldn't have been here hugging you and convincing you that it's okay, you made a mistake" Zhenning swore MingMing almost cried again when he continued, "Listen MingMing, remember before coming into this relationship... I promised to be your best friend? If I can't be your best friend and trust you like one then how can I love you properly? That's why just promise me, you're not gonna do something like this again. I was not angry at you for being in relationship with Xiaoba's boyfriend but I kinda felt betrayed. Not kinda but really. On top of it, you felt how painful it was for you all these time, right?" Zhenning said slowly.

MingMing nodded. "I won't do it again. You can put your trust on me. None of it will happen again in another world and another time where neither you or I will know Jun or Minghao. Where it will be only for you and me" MingMing lastly kissing his boyfriend.


End file.
